


beginner's guide to kissing your best friend

by 991102



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, cross posted from twitter hehe, jihoon and woojin and a pair of dice, kind of? spicy? nothing explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/991102/pseuds/991102
Summary: in which jihoon finds a pair of dice and ropes (forces) woojin into playing a little game of gay chicken—no homo, though!





	beginner's guide to kissing your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me again hehe you may have read this on my twitter but it not!!!!! i hope you enjoy this tiny little thing :B

“you’re kidding, right?” woojin eyes dart from jihoon to the pair of dice in the older’s hands, mouth going dry at the words on the sides of the small cubes. 

 

he and jihoon have done a lot of stupid things together, sure, but  _ this _ … now this is a different kind of stupid—it’s a kind of stupid that woojin has vowed to stay far,  _ far _ away from since the beginning of time for reasons that he would rather die than say out loud.

 

saying things out loud makes them a reality. that’s what woojin’s mother always said, and he’d be damned if he made his little problem a reality. 

 

woojin swallows around the dread building in his throat, “jihoon, you have to be kidding.”

 

“last night i read a fanfiction about minhyun hyung and seongwu hyung playing it, and today i found them at the back of the convenience store,” woojin watches on in horror as jihoon bounces around in his spot, almost shaking in excitement as he shows off the dice in his hand. 

 

a little glimmer of mischief swims in the depths of jihoon’s eyes, and woojin knows he’s fucked. jihoon hums, “it can’t be a coincidence!” 

 

“first of all, why are you reading fanfiction about minhyun hyung and seongwu hyung?” woojin gags a little as he thinks about it, snorting now that he knows why jihoon was giggling to himself from across the room at 3 in the morning, phone screen throwing shadows onto the ceiling, and he feels a headache coming on. woojin presses his lips into a thin line, “second of all,  _ no _ .” 

 

woojin doesn’t know if his eyes are playing tricks on him, but jihoon actually looks genuinely disappointed for a short moment. the fire dancing in jihoon’s eyes dies for just a second, faltering, and woojin doesn’t know what that means, or what it implies—about this game, about what it is to jihoon—but it makes woojin’s mind shut down, glitching and sending off distress signals like it’s a sinking boat in cold waters. 

 

“why not?” jihoon groans, lips twisting into an odd blend of a frown and a pout. 

 

woojin scratches the back of his ear, wondering the same thing— _ why not?  _ it wasn’t like jihoon had asked him to jump off a bridge. it was just a game, after all, wasn’t it? 

 

but still, something about it makes woojin’s heart clench uncomfortably and he can’t sit still, as if he has an itch under his skin that he can’t get rid of. woojin knows that he shouldn’t cave to jihoon’s pout and puppy dog eyes, and if he allows himself to look that far, woojin knows  _ why _ he shouldn’t, so he makes one last attempt at waving jihoon off. 

 

“jihoon, you’re my best friend.” 

 

the words taste odd on his tongue, heavy and bitter, but woojin forces himself to say it with a straight face, ignoring how his heart clenches as he hears it come out of his own mouth.

 

“which is exactly why you shouldn’t be scared to play with me!” jihoon grins innocently at woojin, as if he knows something that woojin doesn’t, and woojin arches a brow. 

 

call woojin insane, but something definitely feels off about the way jihoon is acting. usually jihoon would take no for an answer, only bothering woojin if he was in the mood, but tonight jihoon is particularly stubborn. 

 

woojin doesn’t know what it is that has jihoon acting more aggressive, but he has a bad feeling about it, and he can’t shake it off. 

 

jihoon beams at woojin, voice taking on a tone that sounds like a siren’s call, a looping melody that has woojin’s resolve crumbling, “what’s the worst that could happen?” 

 

woojin sighs. 

 

he knows  _ exactly _ what could happen, and it doesn’t look too good for him. 

 

what woojin wants to say is “ _ no. _ ”

 

what he actually ends up saying is “roll the dice.”

 

+

 

the game turns out to be both the most iconic and most stupid thing jihoon has come up with.

 

the only problem is that park woojin is everywhere—his touch, his scent, his voice dropping lower and lower with each roll of the dice—and jihoon is too willing to let him take everything. 

 

(jihoon thinks he can handle this problem though)

 

jihoon lets woojin’s finger go with a pop, licking his lips as he stares woojin in the eye. 

 

the red head looks absolutely  _ sinful _ —shirt almost falling off of one shoulder, hickeys lining his collarbone, hair a mess, dark eyes hooded—and it is all jihoon’s work. 

woojin toys with jihoon’s hand with one hand and cradles his face with the other, thumb swiping at jihoon’s bottom lip and he smirks as it dips and swells. 

 

jihoon licks his lips again, tongue darting out and touching woojin’s thumb for a split second—on accident, he promises—and he watches as woojin’s eyes darken.

 

and for the first time since they started the game, they don’t roll the dice. 

 

woojin tilts jihoon’s chin up with a finger and jihoon is all too happy to close the distance. 

 

jihoon doesn’t know who captures whose lips, or who turns this way and who adapts to the angle, sucking on his bottom lip, or who breaks the kiss first but chases the other’s lips after taking a breath—oh, that was him—, but he does know that woojin’s lips are warm and he tastes like cola. 

 

woojin swipes his tongue across jihoon’s bottom lip and jihoon parts his lips, allowing woojin to do as he pleases, only nipping at woojin’s lip when he jokingly breaks away and licks a stripe up jihoon’s cheek. woojin laughs into the kiss, and jihoon grins at the sound, pressing one last kiss to the corner of woojin’s mouth.

 

after kissing woojin, jihoon comes up with a conclusion. 

 

he is an idiot.

 

evidence to back this claim includes:

 

exhibit a: woojin has really soft lips—why didn’t he kiss him earlier?

exhibit b: jihoon is totally in love with him and this is not helping at all

exhibit c: read exhibit a

 

to be fair, he didn’t go into this with the intention of actually  _ kissing _ woojin (he totally did), but it happened and he can’t take it back now.

 

“huh.” jihoon mumbles, talking more to himself than to woojin, “that was pretty good.”

 

woojin laughs, eyes dancing with amusement, “this game was just an excuse to kiss me, wasn’t it?” 

 

jihoon holds his head high and avoids woojin’s eyes, completely ignoring his question and playing dumb. 

 

(but woojin knows jihoon, and he knows that jihoon only acts like this when he’s caught red-handed) 

 

jihoon’s cheeks burn with shame, but he smiles innocently, “i was just playing the game, though?” 

 

woojin snickers, smile growing as jihoon’s blush blossoms, “of course you were.” 

 

here’s the thing about woojin: he’s a little shy, and he insists he’s a “real busan man”, and he has a hard time sharing his troubles until it all comes crashing down and he word vomits through shaky breaths and tear filled eyes, but he’s good at emotions— _ really _ good. 

 

he knows how he feels and he knows how to handle it. 

 

and he knows how others feel. 

 

maybe it comes with living together, but woojin knows when daehwi is upset because he’s “known him long enough to read him like a mood ring”, and he knows when minhyun is about to cry because “he makes a face and presses his lips together”, and he knows when daniel is stressed out because “he stares out the van window like he’s in a movie”.

 

and woojin, as a matter of fact, knows how jihoon feels.

 

maybe it comes with being the same age, but woojin is always the first one to notice that jihoon is talking less, or eating less, or sleeping less. he is always the first one to ask jihoon to take a break when he practices until dawn, or when he stays up late at night to search his name on naver, or when he repeats the same line a million times to perfect it. 

 

the others take care of jihoon well too, but with woojin, it feels different. 

 

maybe it comes with being in love with him, but woojin is always different from the others. 

 

woojin is always the first one who comes to mind when jihoon has to say cheesy lines on shows. woojin is always who he picks when jihoon is asked about the members at fansigns. woojin is always who jihoon thinks about he’s up in the middle of the night.

 

woojin knows that jihoon is in love with him, doesn’t he? 

 

“i hope you know that you’re thinking out loud, jihoon.” 

 

jihoon blinks. 

  
  


_ now _ he knows.

 

woojin smiles and it’s 3 am, but it’s like watching the sunrise, “if it helps, i’m in love with you too.”

 

it does, in fact, help. 

 

“and i would like to kiss you again, but i don’t want to roll the dice.” 

 

jihoon launches himself at woojin and kisses him once more—and maybe once more… and once more. 


End file.
